True Feelings
by Nyuyasha
Summary: Megumi and Sano fight as usual.But Magumi accidentally cut Sano one morning and things get a little twisted around.She goes to chech on his arm alot...I wonder...K/K S/M
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters.  
  
Author's Note: Odd choice of character match ups I know. But no one ever writes about Sano/ Sanosuke and Megumi. Its a little sad. Sure they fight almost all the time but as people say the more you fight the more your like each other. If you have to ask me I really think those two are into each other. Please just read this. I know you might think its bad but I like it.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Basically what happened was no ones really a threat anymore. Miaso is helping Yahiko train his other senses besides strength. Megumi found her mother and brothers. Sano and Megumi fight more than ever. Kenshin still protects Kaoru like he promised. Hiko found Kenshin and the others and is staying at the Dojo keeping a close watch over Kenshin. Kenshin's only desire is to hear his real name Shinta once again in his life.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"You baka! You never do anything right! You better clean that up too!" a voice shouted through the house. "I'm not cleaning it up! Plus your the cook not me! You clean it up!" a voice shouted back. The sun had just risen and everyone in the Dojo began to wake up. Kaoru was the first to get up from hearing the shouting.  
  
"Could you two ever stop fighting?" Kaoru asked walking over to them. "Blame him. He's the one who nocked over breakfast like a baka," Megumi said as Sano fumed. "I did not! You left the food there-"  
  
"Only for two seconds Sano! I bent down to fix my shoe then you knocked the soup all over my head!"  
  
"Well, just so you know the soup gives you a hint of beauty."  
  
"I'll show you beauty next time you get hurt Sagara Sanosuke."  
  
"Could we please stop. I'm hungry here," Yahiko said as Megumi stood up. "Sorry Yahiko. Miss Kaoru your going to have to cook today. I have to see if Tea has a kimono I can borrow. Sense some idiot ruined mine." Kaoru nodded and started making breakfast as Megumi left the Dojo.  
  
Kenshin walked out and said, "Seems like Sano and Miss Megumi are fighting again." Kaoru rolled her eyes heavenward as Kenshin sat down next to Yahiko and looked at Sano's arm. Somehow Sano had gotten a large gash in his right arm. "Sano-" Kenshin stopped as Sano said, "Drop it Kenshin. I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
They all ate breakfast quietly as Megumi returned and threw Sano's sword at him. He caught it with a grunt. "My brother found it!" she shouted and walked off again. "I didn't even know she could lift one of these," Sano said in awe at her strength. "Don't under estimate her Sano. She's very strong, that she is," Kenshin said eating more food. Sano looked down and saw his arm from where Megumi had come up so fast she cut his arm. `He's right she is pretty strong,' Sano thought as he finished his breakfast and picked up his sword almost dropping it from the pressure on his arm.  
  
Kenshin looked at Yahiko as he finished and ran off. "He's off to find Miaso again for another day's worth of sharpening his hearing and other ablities besides strength," Kaoru said standing up and leaving Kenshin to his thoughts.  
  
`Oh, Miss Kaoru, if you only knew,' Kenshin said to himself then picked everything up and washed it putting it back in its proper place. He had been thinking about Kaoru a lot lately and in some cases it was starting to show. He shook his head and carried on with his business.  
  
Night fell on the Dojo and Sano had gotten worse. His wound had stopped bleeding but he was becoming weak and he couldn't get up as fast as usual. Kenshin had told him to go see Megumi or Dr. Genzai but he wouldn't do it.  
  
Kaoru had cooked dinner and Yahiko still wasn't home but she didn't mind. "Kenshin?" came Kaoru's voice pulling Kenshin from his thoughts. "Yes Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked trying to stay focused. "What's wong with Sanosuke?"  
  
"Oh, he's just tired."  
  
"Kenshin, stop lieing. What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Somehow this morning he was cut in his right arm. The gash is pretty deep from the looks of it. He won't see Megumi or Dr. Genzai. Now he can hardly move. I don't know what's gotten into him."  
  
"I'm sending for Megumi to look at him wether he likes it or not." Kenshin chuckled at Kaoru's determination as Hiko walked up and said, "Well, if it isn't my favorite pupil. How are you this evening Ms. Kamiya?"  
  
"I'm fine Hiko. Would you like some dinner. Yahiko and Sano aren't eating," Kaoru offered as Hiko sat down. "Yes Miss if you don't mind," came Hiko's reply.  
  
"Better be careful Kenshin. Mr. Hiko might steal Ms. Kaoru if your not careful came a familiar voice. "Suzaku, stop," came Megumi's voice as she hit her brother in the head. "Kaoru, I heard Sano isn't eating when I was walking by after finding Suzaku. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Actually Megumi, I'm glad you came. Sano can barely move from his futon. I was wondering-"  
  
"If I could take a look at him?" Megumi prompted cutting Kaoru off. Kaoru nodded as Megumi asked, "Please don't let Suzaku leave. Mother's already going to be mad and him causng these troubles in her state isn't very good." Kenshin and everyone nodded as Suzaku stuck his tongue out at Megumi.  
  
Sano had tried so many times to get up but didn't have the strength to do it. Finally, he gave up and used only little pieces of strength to swich positions. He heard someone come into his room but he didn't want to move. "Sano?" asked an all to familiar voice. "Yes Megumi what is it?" Sano asked harshly. "Miss Kaoru asked me to look at your right arm where I cut you this morning."  
  
"Fine," Sano said and rather quickly rolled over to see Megumi looking completely different than usual. Tea had given her a light green kimono with a dark green belt. Her hair was up as well. A bun with braids hanging from it loosely.(A/N: If I misspell something sorry. I'm eating pizza and typing at the same time.)  
  
Sano scanned her body many times. "What?" Megumi asked watching Sano's eyes. "Your kimono-"  
  
"Don't make fun of me. Tea said I'd look good in this color. I didn't even pick it out so you can't make fun of me."  
  
"I wasn't." Megumi looked at him a little shocked. She shook her head and took his arm out from the covers. She traced the cut with her finger lightly and said, "Sorry about cutting you. You just scared me. I saw the knife in my hand and I didn't see you clear enough and cut you. Its pretty deep too." She blushed when he looked up at her. "Don't worry about it. I didn't think you could surprise me like that," Sano said softly as she felt herself turn redder. She looked his body over and realized he was only wearing his normal pants. His gi wasn't on him and neither were the bandages he wore around his abs.  
  
She shook her head and took out a package of bandages after laying his arm in her lap. She took out the bandages and then clean the cut off. He winced as she wiped it but tried not to move. She blew on the wound after putting specail herbs on it. Her breath was cool and light like a breeze as Sano got a little carried away in his thoughts. He took her hand as she shifted and he let go jumping back to reality.  
  
She wrapped his arm and then looked at his hand. "How's your hand doing?" she asked concerningly. "Its okay," came Sano's reply. She smiled and reached out to his face and felt that he didn't have a fever. Her fingers lightly trailed over his lips about three times as she felt different areas of his face. She took out some herbs and crushed them up then said, "Here. Eat these and your strength should come back." Sano nodded and swallowed them cringing at the taste.  
  
His strength didn't come back quickly but enough came back so he could sit up. Megumi put her things back in her bag as she heard a noise to her right. Sano looked and saw his sword was about to fall on Megumi. He quickly reached over and pulled her to him as it hit the ground.  
  
Megumi looked up into Sano's eyes as he looked down at hers. She blushed dark crimson as he loosened his arm from around her. Sano was as shocked as Megumi and sat there for a moment as Megumi pulled away from him. She shook her head and grabbed her things then slid on her shoes and ran out of the room.  
  
Megumi opened the Dojo door looking normal but a blush was on her cheeks. "He'sokayIfixedhimupdon'tworryhe'llbeupandmovingbymorning. Suzaku lets go," Megumi said a little quickly as she grabbed Suzaku's arm and pulled him. "What was that?" Hiko asked looking at Kenshin who shrugged then they both looked at Kaoru who was laughing. "I think something happened when she was in there," Kaoru said as Kenshin gulped. "Miss Kaoru please don't laugh around Sano if you he'll-"  
  
"Kill you," came Sano's voice from the door as Kenshin sweatdropped. "Don't worry its Megumi you should be worried about. I never told you how my arm got hurt did I?" Kenshin and the others shook their heads.  
Flashback From That Morning.  
  
Sano had woken up again before sunrise and smelled something like chocolate and peppermint. He got out of bed and pulled on his gi and head band. He walked outside and heard humming. He looked around and saw Megumi making breakfast. She bent down to pick something up as Sano reached over and tapped her on the shoulder. Quickly she shot up with the knife in her hand and gashed his right arm.  
  
End.  
  
"Whoa! She did that?" Kaoru asked shocked the Megumi would do something like that. "Yes. Kaoru it was before light outside. I understood why she cut me. I scared her plain and simple. I didn't mean to and that's when we started fighting because after she cut me I hit the pot of soup and it fell on her," Sano replied. Sano stood up and walked outside. "Where are you going now?" Kaoru asked looking over at him. "To apologize for something I didn't mean to happen," Sano answered not even looking back and walking off.  
Megumi and Suzaku came home as Megumi's older brother, Raino, yelled at Suzaku. "What were you thinking?! You can't just run off when you want you don't have a reason to! Mother is getting worse I'll have you know! You running off all the time doesn't help her!" He shouted for what seemed like forever. Megumi finally noticed that he'd calmed down and said, "Raino, listen, Suzaku's still a little kid. He didn't know any better. You know that. Now, lets just go to bed. I can tell mother already fell asleep." Raino rolled his eyes and walked to his room as Megumi picked Suzaku up.  
  
"Suzaku its okay. You know how he gets. Come on now, get some sleep," Megumi said as she put him in his futon ad kissed him on the forehead. She looked at the sky and saw a storm was coming. She blew out the candle in Suzaku's room and walked to hers.  
  
She changed into her usual yukata and laid down. After a few moments she fell half asleep her candle still burning.  
  
Sano walked through the rain and saw Megumi's house. He stayed at his pace and walked towards the house. He looked closely as he saw Suzaku open his room door.  
  
Suzaku opened his door and walked down to Megumi's room. Megumi woke up and saw Suzaku open her door. "Couldn't sleep again?" she asked as he turned around and nodded. "Come on you can sleep in here again." Suzaku crawled into Megumi's futon with her as she blew out her candle and stroked his hair causing him to fall asleep. Carefully she picked him up and carried him back into his room. She covered him up and walked back into her room. She laid down and closed her eyes as sleep came over her.  
  
Sano saw Megumi come out of her room carrying Suzaku and then exiting his room walking back into hers. He was soaked from the rain as he reached her house. He took off his shoes and looked at her sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful laying there in her bed. He closed her door and took off his gi and head band then rung them out into the bowl with some more water. He looked at her from the corner. Her sleeping face was beautiful. She rolled over onto her back and held her other pillow close.  
  
Her lips where saying something that Sano couldn't hear. He scooted closer until he was next to her head and listened carefully as she said, "Sagara Sanosuke, I love you." Sano fell backwards and looked at her again. She was holding the pillow so tight it looked like it would get stuck that way.  
  
Sano kneeled down besdie her and shook her slightly as she moaned and opened her eyes. "Sa-" She was stopped as Sano put his hand on her mouth. "Shhh. Raino, will hear you," Sano said as he removed his hand. "What are you doing here?" Megumi asked at a whisper sitting up and pulling the covers up with her. "I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Megumi, I... I love you." Megumi's eyes had shock and excitment in them as she studderred, "I... I... I l.... love you t....too. I love you too." Sano smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He returned the embrace as she looked up and he looked down. Megumi looked deep into his amber eyes as he did hers. Their faces got closer as they heard someone coming. Megumi threw Sano into the dirty clothes in the corner and covered him.  
  
Raino entered the room and looked at his sister as she faked being asleep. He closed her door and walked back to his room as Megumi giggled and helped Sano up. "Go back to the Dojo. I'll see you tomorrow," Megumi said trying to stop laughing. "Promise?" Sano asked before turning to leave. "Yes. Go."  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Sano get out of here before Raino does catch you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." With that Sano left Megumi with a lingering smile and ran off.  
Kenshin had went to bed and he heard someone walking towards his room. The door opened as Kaoru walked inside. "Can't sleep Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as she jumped. "You know its not nice to scare people," Kaoru said as Kenshin smiled. "You know its not right for a woman to sneak into a man's room in the middle of the night."  
  
"Oh, ha, ha, ha. No I couldn't sleep."  
  
"So, what did you-" Kenshin stopped as Kaoru lepted forward and their lips met. Kenshin got lost in the kiss as his tongue slid into her mouth and she was on top of him. He carefully switched positions setting her down on the futon. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he untied her yukata. She quickly got rid of all Kenshin's normal dress as they kept their kissing pattern. He moved himself inside her as she squealed in the kiss. It hurt as she felt him rip her innocence away forever. She moved sending pleasure through both of them as he moved quickly in and out of her. She moaned trying not to be to loud.  
  
After about a hour or so Kenshin collapsed onto Kaoru but quickly rolled off her. She cuddled up to his chest and said, "I love you Shinta." Kenshin felt like he was never a man slayer or anything horrible just a normal man after she said his real name. He had to reply, "I love you too Kaoru Kamiya." With that they both fell into sleep.  
Hehe. Okay, there's chapter one... Please tell me you liked it or what needs help... I can't make this one detailed because its too old timey so its harder... Next chapter is on its way... Ja Ne. 


	2. Sano got hurt! Sano wakes up! Sano takes...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters.  
  
Author's Note: Hey I know last chapter was a little screwy... Don't worry though everything will be okay... This chapter might help... I hope.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin woke up the next morning to the bright morning sun. Kenshin was first to get up and re-dress himself. Kaoru followed soon there after. Kenshin went out to wake Yahiko as Kaoru woke up entirely.  
  
Hiko was already up before sunrise again. He sat in front of his room as Kenshin woke up at dawn. Kenshin smiled as Hiko rolled his eyes heavenward. A few minutes after sunrise Megumi walked up with her cousins. "Hiko, where's Kenshin?" Megumi asked as Hiko motioned towards Yahiko's room. "Alright girls wait for Uncle Kenny right here." Megumi sat them down as they waited patientally.  
  
"So, Megumi, how's your mom?" Hiko asked looking around. "She's better. Dr. Genzai said she should be up by tomorrow at least," Megumi replied looking towards the ground. "So, uh, what did Raino have to say after he found out?"  
  
"He passed out."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. So, um, you planning on doing anything today?"  
  
"Not really I was just gonna sit around and watch Yahiko train while the girls stayed around Kenshin all day. You?"  
  
"Nothing. Dr. Genzai said I need to get out for a while."  
  
Kaoru finished getting dressed and opened her door. She began walking to the Dojo and stopped seeing Megumi and Hiko. "Morning Megumi, Hiko. Hey, uh, Megumi could you kinda make breakfast?" Kaoru asked as Megumi looked up, "Sure. I'll start right now."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Its no big deal just helping out." With that Kaoru left as did the girls hearing Kenshin.  
  
Megumi walked over to the breakfast material and started making their breakfast. Hiko shook his head as he saw two figures in the distance. "Hey, Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru, look who just showed up," Hiko said as everyone ran over. They looked as Miaso half dragged Sano who half walked. "Kaoru you'll have to make breakfast," Megumi said wiping her kimono off and running towards them. "Miaso let me see him."  
  
Kaoru walked over and started on breakfast as Miaso seperated from Megumi and Sano. "Kenshin she asked if you could help her carry him," Miaso said as Kenshin walked over.  
  
"Can't hold him up?" Kenshin asked as Megumi smiled sarcastically. "Sorry Kenshin I didn't bring my strength with me today. Just help me." Kenshin shook his head and took Sano on his back. "He's heavier than I thought," Kenshin complained as they walked. "We'll have to take him to Tea's you can't carry him to Dr. Genzai. You may be strong but your not that strong," Megumi said as Kenshin nodded.  
  
They walked into Tea's cafe as she took them to the back. "Stay in there I'll send for Dr. Genzai," Tea said as she closed the door to the room. "Kenshin we have to get his gi off he's got a gash on his side and I can't get to it when he's wearing his dress," Megumi said as Kenshin helped her take off his gi.  
  
Megumi ripped some of her kimono. "Megumi-" Kenshin was interruptted by Megumi, "I don't have any bandages with me. I have to use it." Kenshin shrugged as she looked at his left shoulder. "His shoulder's dislocated. Give me Kaoru's ribbon," Megumi said as Kenshin looked at her in confusion. "Kenshin!" Kenshin looked in his gi and handed her the ribbon as she folded it and placed it in Sano's mouth. "No matter how strong you are if your this hurt its gonna hurt when someone pops your shoulder back in place," Megumi stated as Kenshin nodded.  
  
Megumi told Sano to bite down if it hurt. She placed one hand on his arm and the other on his shoulder. Quickly she jerked the arm up and pushed the shoulder down as he bit Kaoru's ribbon hard. "Shhh, Sano its okay. I'm done. I won't do it again," Megumi said comforting him as Kenshin watched in wonder. She brushed his sweating bangs from his face and kissed his forehead as dr. Genzai slung the door open.  
  
"Miss Takani!" Dr. Genzai almost shouted. "Dr. Genzai, its not what it looks like. Just listen," Megumi said as he stood there. "Miaso brought Sano back to the Dojo and he was hurt. We would've brought him straight to you but Kenshin couldn't carry him that far. We brought him here and I had to re-locate his shoulder. Nothing happened I swear it." Dr. genzai shook his head, "Kenshin you may head back to the Dojo. Miss Tankani you need to go home. Your mother's woken up. Raino sent Suzaku for you. Now go. I'll inform you about Sanosuke later." With that Aoshi and some other villager picked sano up and carried him off.  
  
Megumi ran back to the Dojo. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Hiko all looked at her as though she were crazy as she ran with out any shoes or socks on. She'd stopped at her house and taken her aporn, shoes, and socks off. She had ripped one of her sleeves off her kimono and blood was on it. Kenshin had returned earlier but went to train as Megumi ran to them.  
  
"Megumi what is it?" Kaoru asked as Megumi painted, "I...Can't... Find... Suzaku... Gone... When... I... Came... Home."  
  
"Calm down. Megumi where did he go?" Hiko asked as she looked around hearing something. She ran towards the woods as Miaso tried to stop her. "My friends are back there," Miaso said as Yahiko, Kaoru, Hiko, and Kenshin all ran into the woods after her.  
  
Megumi jumped into a bush and landed on Suzaku as he screamed. "Don't ever do that again Suzaku. Raino is furious. Mother woke up now lets go," Megumi half shouted as Suzaku's eyes glued onto something. "Uh, Megumi there's a slight problem with your plan," Suzaku said as Megumi turned around. There stood all of Miaso's mugger friends.  
  
"Well, if it isn't to Tankani's. Now how did the only female child get out here?" a black haired man asked holding Megumi's chin. He pulled her up as Suzaku tried to help and a girl grabbed him. "You know what I'm gonna keep her," he said looking her over. "What about the boy?" the girl holding Suzaku asked. "Do as you please. Come on boys we're gettin some good pickins tonight." With that the man threw Megumi over his shoulder as Suzaku screamed.  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said as they heard a scream close by. "Suzaku," everyone said in unison. Miaso had takin off already with Aoshi. Kenshin and the others followed Suzaku's one scream to a small clearing.  
"Shut him-" the man was stopped as Megumi kicked him in the stomach. He dropped her as he went to hit her when Miaso, Aoshi, Kenshin, Hiko, Kaoru, and Yahiko jumped out. Megumi covered her eyes as Miaso, Hiko, Aoshi, and Kenshin ran in for the attack. Kaoru ran over to Megumi as Yahiko did for Suzaku. They both got them up as Miaso shouted, "Run! Don't stop until you get to the Doc's!" Kaoru and the others nodded as they ran.  
"Dr. Genzai, how is Sanosuke?" Raino asked as Dr. Genzai shook his head, "Just joking. He'll be up by the time night falls."  
  
Suddenly, the door slung open. "Raino help," Kaoru said as Megumi fainted. Raino ran forward and caught her laying her down in his arms. "Exhaustion. Dr. Genzai you take care of them while I put Megumi in her room before mother finds out. Suzaku your in deep this time." Raino picked Megumi up as Kaoru, Yahiko, and Suzaku sat down in their living room.  
  
Megumi started to open her eyes as Raino laid her down next to Sano on seperate futons. "R-" Megumi stopped as Raino put his finger on her lips. "Shhh. Just go to sleep now," he said closing her eyes as she slept again.  
The sun rose as Sano groaned and rolled over. He looked around and noticed he wasn't in his room or in Kaoru's house. He shot up to find Megumi asleep only an arm's reach away. ' She must've stayed with me this whole time,' Sano thought as she began to stir.  
  
Megumi felt the warm sun on her face and began to open her eyes. She carefully sat up so as not to wake Sano. (So she thinks.) She rubbed her eyes and looked around then looked over at Sano who said, "Morning sleepyhead." Megumi screamed as the whole house ran to her room and Sano winced.  
  
"Don't do that," Megumi said as Raino almost broke her door. "Its okay. Sano just scared me is all." Raino, Suzaku, and Mehumi's mother sighed as they all left. "Well, face the wall I've gotta get dressed," Megumi said as Sano turned to face the door. He could hear her shuffling around the room as something hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"There's your gi and bandages," Megumi said waving as she walked out. Sano started to pull his gi on and noticed something on his side. He looked and saw Megumi's kimono sleeve. He smiled and took it off then wrapped his bandages on his abs and pulled on his gi. He stood up and walked outside to find Megumi making breakfast and was almost done.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Sano asked as she shot around and put the knife in her hand to his throat. "Oh, Sano, its just you. About four days now," Megumi replied going back to breakfast. Sano sat down as everyone walked outside. "Morning Megumi, Sano," Megumi's mother said kissing Megumi on the head. "Morning mom, Dr. Genzai, Suzaku, and of course my ever loved brother Raino," Megumi said as they all sat down. She gave everyone their breakfast as they all went to do their daily chores and she cleaned up.  
Sano was taken into Megumi's room so Dr. Genzai could examine him. They left the door open for some fresh air as Sano watched Megumi do laundry, dishes, and help Suzaku use his sword. "Sanosuke," Dr. Genzai called as Sano snapped back, "Yeah?"  
  
"I see you have taken a liking to my assistant. How do you feel?"  
  
"Fine. Like I did before I got beaten up."  
  
"Alright then. You may return to the Dojo after raino has a word with you." Sano nodded and exited the room as he saw Megumi, Suzaku, and her cousins walk off to the Dojo.  
  
Sano entered Raino's room as Raino looked towards him. "You wanted to talk to me," Sano said sitting down as Raino nodded. "It has come to my attention that my sister has taken a large liking to you. That it has. I just wanted to say if you do show her true feelings then never hurt her or break her heart. Did I make myself clear?" Sano nodded. "You may leave." With that Sano jumped up and ran outside towards the Dojo.  
"Good morning Miss Megumi, Suzaku, ahhh, okay, let Uncle Kenshin up," Kenshin said as Kaoru and Yahiko walked out seeing the girls jump on Kenshin. "Kaoru, Suzaku wanted to train with Yahiko today if possible and the girls want to take Kenshin to the cherry blossom field Raino found yesterday," Megumi said as they all nodded. "But Megumi what about Sano?" Yahiko asked dumbfounded. "Oh, he woke up. He's just busy I'll be in the rose garden in the countryside reading today. Nobody's sick or injured so I do get a day off." Kaoru smiled as Megumi winked and left.  
Minutes later, Sano burst into the Dojo. "Kaoru where's Megumi?!" Sano half shouted. "Sano calm down. She's in the rose garden in the countryside reading, Kenshin's in the cherry blossom field, and I'm training Yahiko and Suzaku today," Kaoru answered as Yahiko and Suzaku fought each other. Sano smiled and ran off again.  
Megumi reached the rose garden and walked to the only tree in the garden. An old willow tree. She had grown up uner the tree and loved it with all her heart. She would travel from her home on sundays to sit and read. She sat down and read as old memories came back.  
  
Eventually she dozed off in the summer's sun.  
  
Sano finally reached the rose garden and ran tired but still ran. He looked and saw a willow tree he knew somehow that she was there. He ran to the tree as he saw Megumi sleeping under the tree.  
  
Megumi opened her eyes hearing a noise from around her. She looked and saw Sano standing above her panting. "Sano, you shouldn't be running its not good for a person in your condition," Megumi said giggling. "Very funny Takani, very funny," Sano said gasping for air. "Sit down I'm not leaving anytime soon." Sano flopped down next to Megumi who said, "You know I used to come here as a child. Raino didn't like me running off on my own but I did. I didn't care about the war or anything I just loved staying under this tree. I saw a lot of warriors pass through here but they paid me any mind. Of course I was so small then what could I do?"  
  
"Nothing I guess. I remember this place. When I was a boy I stayed here for three days. There's a swimming hole somewhere around here. I went it everyday and watched everyone swim. One day I tried and almost drowned so I never learned how to swim."  
  
"I remember a group here that long. Their leader would call me little bit cause I was so tiny. I helped out with medical problems. I can remember when they left I chased them knowing I'd probably never see them again I watched them leave. Then one day I just happened to meet you."  
  
"C'mon, I wanna show you the water hole. You can even help me swim."  
  
"Only if you help me."  
  
"Alright then let's go," Sano said jumping up and grabbing Megumi's hand. She set her book down as he drug her behind him.  
  
They stopped at a large lake as Megumi's eyes lit up, "Wow! I've never seen a place this big. Let's go Sano!" She quickly took off her regular fancy kimono and jumped in. Saon took off his shoes, bandages, and gi jumping in after her. "Its freezing," Sano whined as Megumi laughed, "Poor baby can't take the cold?" Sano got playfully angry and jumped after her, "Your gonna get it now." Megumi screamed as Sano pushed her under and she pulled him down with her.  
  
They played in the water until nightfall. Megumi had pushed Ssano under the water but he pulled her down as he pressed his body to hers. They were spinning by this point. Sano pulled Megumi back up to the surface as she looked into his eyes and he into hers. Their bodies tight against each other as Sano got closer to Megumi until their eyes closed and their lips met. Megumi's head spun like she was going insane but she kept it under control as Sano's tongue slid into her mouth and searched around. They had gone back under water and Sano obviously wasn't going to let go anytime soon.  
Hahahahahaha.... I love cliff hangers. Come on review. You know you want to. Just do it. A few words never hurt anybody. Come on you can do it. Just click the box. Don't be shy go on. Sorry. I hope everyone liked it. Thank you if you reviewed if you didn't please do. Thankies. Ja Ne. 


End file.
